X Dating Game
by Aikawa Fuuko
Summary: What are their names? Where did they met? What did they say? What happened in the end? Answer the questions in pieces of paper, picked out the answers accidentally, what do you have? Weird couples, OOC dialogues, ect. Our fave characters are being torture


**Author's Note 1: **Do you know the game when we have a paper, fold it into 6, each piece we'll write an answer for 6 questions: What's the woman's name? What's the man's name? Where did they meet? What did she say? What did he say? What happened in the end? The piece of paper will be handed over to all the people of the group that plays the game. Each one will write their part of the answers without knowing what the others had written. Then, all the papers will be unfolded, and the story will be read completely. Sometimes it comes out really weird:

Her name: Linda

His name: Hitler

They met at: the toilet

He said: Can I kill you?

She said: I'll kill you!

In the end: They kissed!! ^^;; (this is my friend's piece of paper, not mine!!)

Ok, but since this is X we're talking about, I changed the rules a bit. I wrote all the names, the places they met, the things they said, things that happened in the end…on a paper. Then I cut the paper into pieces and picked out the answers for each couples. Of course I picked their dates by this way also. And sometimes the couples are really weird! I also put in the question about what song will be played at the end of their stories!

**Disclaimer:** Hehe, not mine! If it was mine, it would turn into a comedy like this!

**~*~ X Dating Game ~*~**

~*~*~*~*~Date 1~*~*~*~*~

Person 1: Karen Kasumi

Person 2: Kakyou Kuzuki

Place: Classroom

Karen said: I'll do whatever you ask me to do.

Kakyou said: I hate the Earth! I'm gonna destroy the world!

In the end: They went crazy and destroyed the world.

The song that's being played: Tragedy (Marc Anthony)

Comments: This is the greatest incident! I really don't know how Kakyou's sentence was followed by that incredible ending! I just picked them out and…'Oops, he destroyed the world!' And it's really a tragedy, how weird! By the way, do you have any ideas what Karen and Kakyou was doing in a _classroom?_

~*~*~*~*~Date 2~*~*~*~*~

Person 1: Yuuto Kigai

Person 2: Sorata Arisugawa

Place: A crashed down building

Yuuto said: I'd like to dress you up like Mickey Mouse!

Sorata said: Die!!!

In the end: They both fell into a pond (?!)

The song that's being played: My heart will go on (Celine Dion)

Comments: Aw, Yuuto's sentence was originally written for Hokuto-chan, but well…I think the ending is really weird! Where did that pond come from? And the song…_"Neeaaar------faaaaar------wheeeerreeeeveeer yoou aaaareee----" _Oh my!

~*~*~*~*~Date 3~*~*~*~*~

Person 1: Aoki Seiichiro

Person 2: Subaru Sumeragi

Place: The kitchen

Aoki said: I love the Earth! Humanity is great!

Subaru said: Do you want to be my boyfriend?

In the end: They broke up and never met again.

The song that's being played: My Love (Westlife)

Comments: Aoki's sentence was written with hope that a Dragon of Earth would say it...Oh well, anyway he's cute when he says that! But Subaru is sooo out of character! ^^;; _"An empty street, an empty-*THWAP*_" Ok, I'll stop singing!

~*~*~*~*~Date 4~*~*~*~*~

Person 1: Satsuki Yatouji

Person 2: Nataku

Place: The public toilet

Satsuki said: My heart is frozen. Please embrace and warm my soul!

Nataku said: Would you like to have some ice-creams?

In the end: Satsuki kicked Nataku flying to the Atlantic.

The song that's being played: The day you went away (M2M)

Comments: Oh my, oh my, look at Satsuki being all sweet and romantic today! ^^;; The offer of ice-cream didn't warm her enough though! _"I remember date and time: September 22nd Sunday _ten after nine__, in the doorway, with your case—" _*sniff* Poor him!_

~*~*~*~*~Date 5~*~*~*~*~

Person 1: Seishirou Sakurazuka

Person 2: Fuuma Monou (aka the Dark Kamui)

Place: Hell

Seishirou said: Yay! I'm the happiest person in the world!

Fuuma said: Jump down the river and swim with fishes, jerk!

In the end: Seishirou slapped Fuuma.

The song that's being played: Bye Bye Bye (Nsync)

Comments: The place suits them well! And the song also! But…Sei-chan slapped Fuuma?!

~*~*~*~*~Date 6~*~*~*~*~

Person 1: Yuzuriha Nekoi

Person 2: Hokuto Sumeragi

Place: A fridge

Yuzuriha said: How many kids do you have?

Hokuto said: You're the hottest girl I've ever met!

In the end: They went out for ice-cream.

The song that's being played: Oops…I did it again! (Britney Spears)

Comments: Why are they in a fridge? Oh well, my twisted mind…Yuzuriha is really cute with that question!

~*~*~*~*~Date 7~*~*~*~*~

Person 1: Kotori Monou

Person 2: Kusanagi Shiyu

Place: Top of Tokyo Tower

Kotori said: Can I kiss you?

Kusanagi said: I don't know. It depends to you.

In the end: They married and lived happily together.

The song that's being played: Forever Love (X Japan)

Comments: Aha! The happiest date of the year! Top of Tokyo Tower, "Forever Love", oh, how romantic!! _"Foreeeeveeer Loooove-----Foreeeeveeeer Dreeeaaam-----"_

~*~*~*~*~Date 8~*~*~*~*~

Person 1: Kamui Shirou

Person 2: Arashi Kishu

Place: Heaven

Kamui said: Take me, torture me, kill me!

Arashi said: Are you crazy?

In the end: They kissed and made out right there.

The song that's being played: Sk8erBoi (Avril Lavigne)

Comments: Aw! Kamui is being his normal self I think! Eeeeek, help! Sorata's after me!!! Oh yeah, about the song: _"He was a boy, she was a girl, how can I make it anymore obvious??"_

~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note 2: **How cute! Everyone is just great! And I must tell you this, all those things were made from pure coincident, not by purposes! Even I was really surprise it came out this way, everything fits perfectly!! What do you think about this game? I think it's really funny! 


End file.
